


Caught Up In a Dream

by suyari



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, food cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is sent out for pizza. The pizzeria staff is at least used to Josh's odd cravings by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up In a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill.

“Mr. Ford,” chirped the girl behind the counter in greeting. She was young, just barely out of her manifestation. He hadn’t known her before, though he’d seen pictures. She’d been pretty then. She was absolutely _beautiful_ now. With her shimmering zaffre skin and the small constellations of silver freckles that shone like stars as they traveled across her body in migrant waves. Or perhaps he’d just become partial to his own kind. Which was nothing to be ashamed of, really. Their numbers had taken such a hit ten years ago, they needed every boost. And with being mutant unique, mutant chic, their entire species had become trendy. It was odd being all the rage when he could still recall being actively shot at, but with the turns his life had taken, he was gladder for it. “What’ll it be today?”

He laughed, shaking his head as he leaned into the counter. The silver trim was pure metal and though he’d gained control some years ago, it was still reassuring under his skin. “Two large pies. One extra cheese, salami and bacon.” 

She nodded, making little notes with her stylus in the air that shimmered and evaporated, appearing - or so he was fairly certain - in her twin’s head back in the kitchen. “And for Mr. Ford?”

When they’d first married, Kevin hadn’t been expecting to have a discussion about names. Everyone had come to know them as Ford and Foley on a level with Salt and Pepper and Peanut Butter and Jelly and it had never once occurred to him to address a change. It had been Josh who’d brought it up. And when he’d explained why, Kevin didn’t have the heart to argue, much as he’d come to enjoy ‘Ford and Foley’ as a moniker. It’d been replaced with ‘Misters Ford’ not long after, and he’d quickly gotten used to it. 

“White sauce, tomatoes, anchovies, kale and bananas. With a sprinkle of chocolate chips and healthy dollops of sour cream.”

To her credit, she didn’t even wrinkle her nose. “This one’s got interesting tastes,” she commented instead as the last of the glowing symbols vanished into the ether. 

“I honestly don’t know which is worse,” he replied, shifting slightly as the little body at his side leaned abruptly, dangling from an outstretched arm. Her hair fell in small rivers from the pigtails that swung with the motion and she grinned up at him with Josh’s smile. “The extremely strict adherence to the same thing every single meal for months. Or the completely incomprehensible combinations he’s coming up with now.”

“Well,” she replied, leaning over the counter to wave. 

Giggling preempted the enthusiastic return, which incidentally caused her to trip. The moment her foot touched down, the tiles rusted and curled. “Oops!” she squeaked. “Sowwy.” 

He reached down, lifting her up and settling her against his hip. He could counter her better that way, and it’d been his fault for not paying better care and allowing her to trip even minutely in the first place. 

“It’s okay, Laurie.” The young waitress made a face. “I never liked those tiles to begin with.” 

“We’ll pay for it,” he began, but she cut him off, a hand up and shaking her head. 

“Patrick needs the practice,” she assured him. Patrick was her twin, whom it was said had a special gift regarding textiles. He’d been a big component in their parents agreeing to change the decor of the once crumbling pizzeria. Now it was a booming center of attraction; at home in the heart of San Francisco's mutant town. 

“You like lots of foods, don’t you, Laurie?” 

His daughter nodded. “But pissa’s my favrit.”

“It’s mine too.” She smiled. “You probably don’t have anything to worry about,” she told him, finishing her earlier thought. 

“Probably not,” he agreed. And with any luck, their son would be more like Josh than himself, at least power wise. Laurie was a strange combination of their gifts, as if her powers - which she’d unfortunately had since birth - couldn’t quite make up their mind as to whether they preferred creative manipulation or clandestine destruction. When she was any manner of mostly calm, she could do miraculous things. But anything quick and sudden - surprise, fear, even the occasional bout of excitement - and her powers surged in a wave of immediate annihilation. So they did their best to be structured, but fair, and kept close watch. They had some time before school became an issue, and she was already training, though only with themselves and very close friends. They’d made their decision about the X-men long ago. “Thanks, Pegeen.” 

The girl nodded and moved back behind the counter to toss some zeppole in a bag. Laurie loved the little sugar covered doughy puffs. Pegeen loved to see his daughter’s smile - which he could understand entirely. “Here you go, sweetheart. Save some for Daddy, okay?”

Laurie made a delighted sound and clutched the bag to her chest, hugging it in delight. The potted plant between the cash registers bloomed, bright bursts of color unraveling before their eyes. 

Pegeen smiled. “I didn’t even know that plant _could_ flower,” she said, leaning over to inhale the sweet scent. “Thank you, Laurie.”

“T’ank you,” Laurie replied, still hugging her bag of zeppole. 

“You’re welcome.”

When their food came, there was a small, additional box atop the pair of pies with a note. “Marjorie must have had a hunch.”

Marjorie was the restaurant manager. An older mutant with the power of premonition. She wasn’t clairvoyant enough to have any sort of real power - the kind people would do horrible things to obtain and keep. But, she was gifted enough to be a major asset to small businesses which relied on customer satisfaction to survive. Kevin - like all regular customers anywhere Marjorie had ever worked - knew better than to question the addition. Instead, he paid for it without comment and took it home. 

When Josh woke him at three in the morning, Kevin didn’t even ask. He got up, went to the kitchen and retrieved the soy sauce and eclair cream beignets. As he watched Josh consume them happily, he reminded himself to send Marjorie a chocolate tower when their baby was born. Unlike when Josh was pregnant with Laurie, he was as lost as any expectant father when sent out on cravings quests. Marjorie was his lifeline and he owed her for keeping the love of his life happy and comfortable. 

Josh tilted his head as he dropped a hand over the curve of his belly. 

“Happy?” he asked.

“Mmm,” Josh replied, sucking cream free of his thumb. “So happy.” 

“I’m glad,” he replied, pushing himself up at the insistent tug to his arm. He leaned in and kissed his husband and found not even the odd taste on his tongue could dampen his contentment.


End file.
